Simplify the following expression. $ 3 \times 4 + 6 \times \dfrac{ 10 }{ 5 } $
$ = 3 \times 4 + 6 \times 2 $ $ = 12 + 6 \times 2 $ $ = 12 + 12 $ $ = 24 $